Series Of Pretty Little Liars Stories
by Prettylittleliars58a
Summary: Short (or sometimes long) stories. PLL set in times before and after finale...when reading you'd figure it out. Ezria Smut Sparia Smut Hopefully would write all characters smut... Open for requests.
1. I'm not drunk drunk, I'm wine drunk.

It poured down against the window's of Ezras apartment. Aria was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, he started to worry. 5 minutes late is acceptable, but 20? Aria is always on time, I mean, who wouldn't be if their boyfriend was Mr Ezra Fitz himself? He paced around the apartment trying to find a reasonable excuse as to why its 4:21pm and no Aria in sight. He wasn't sure if he wanted to head on over to her house or stay put. Driving over there would risk her parents finding out about them, but he'd choose that over something bad happening to his beloved any day. 5 more minutes and he would leave, he told himself. He looked out his window hoping to see Spencer's car, praying that Aria is okay.

Back at the Montgomery household, Aria struggled to convice her parents that Spencer and the girls wanted to have a much needed girls night. Bryon wasn't keen, taking into consideration that if Aria goes out again this week, he'd be losing his parental hold on her. Ella, however, disagreed with him. This went on for about an hour or so before Aria got tired of it and stormed into her room, Spencer hot on her tail. She grabbed her phone to text Ezra. That's when she noticed the time, 4:24pm. Great, just great. With all the drama going on downstairs, she had forgotten to text him. "Hey. I've got to run. Promised Toby I'd spend some time with him before girls night. Text me if your parents change their mind," Spencer gave Aria a quick hug before leaving.

Keeping to his word, Ezra drove up to Arias house. After a few seconds of self convincing, he got out the car and headed to the door. "Mr Fitz?" Ella answered the door, confusion written on her face. Aria walked downstairs to the sound of her mothers voice, assuming she'd found out her plans for tonight. "Mrs. Montgomery," Ezra smiled. He glimpsed to the side of her and saw Aria. A wave of relief washed away his worry. He paused for a while before Ella cleared her throat. "Uhm. I came to see Mr Montgomery." "Of course," Ella opened the door for him to step inside. Aria had the look of 'What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing' plastered on her face. After the formalities between the two colleague's, Ezra was offered a refreshment from Aria, to which he had accepted. "Would you, by any chance, have a copy of the English departments itinerary for the open day on Monday? The rain consumed my copy and spat out nothing but blurry ink," Ezra huffed. Byron nodded and they walked into the study. Ella looked at Aria, "Look at you. Why are you so jittery?" Arias eyes bulged out. "Jittery? I'm not jittery," she tried and failed to play it cool. Her boyfriend was in the same room as her father, this is as calm as she could get. "Go get your things. I'll convince Byron to let you have this girls night. You clearly need it," Ella instructed. "Thank you Mr. Montgomery," Ezra smiled at the professor as he took the booklet from his grasp. "Mr Fitz would you mind dropping Aria off at her friends? Spencer just left I wouldn't want to make her come all the way again," Ella said. Byron shot Ella a distasteful look. Ezra tried to contain his excitement. Aria bit the insides of her cheek to stop her from smiling. Once in the car and out of her parents sight, Aria chuckled a bit then ruffled Ezras hair. "Good job, baby." She pulled out her phone and called Spencer. "Hey Spence. You girls have to play alibi tonight," "Okay. Will fetch you in about 5 minutes," "No." Aria said, sounding a little too forceful. "I mean, Ezra fetched me. I will fill you in on everything when we get to school," she reassured Spencer. "Bye." "Bye." The girls hung up.

"What just happened?" "Well, for one, you were 20minutes late." "I had an issue with Byron," Aria gave Ezra a brief rundown. "Late means worried. Which meant I had to see if you were okay," He shrugged and shut the engine. He cupped her face in his hands, "and you, my love, are safe. I'm glad," he pecked her nose. They walked into his apartment -wet from the rain, might I add- Ezra grabbed a towel from his drawer. He gently threw it over Arias hair to dry it. "Thank you, baby," Aria said as she chucked the towel away and kissed Ezra. "Are you sure you're fine with this movie?" He smirked and inserted 'The Little Mermaid' into the DVD player. Aria nodded. Ezra knew that she loved Disneys Animated Movies, he purchased the collection as one of the many birthday gifts he got her. Ezra poured the wine, then snuggled into their blanket and hit play.

Aria grabbed the remote off of the coffee table after downing what would be her third glass of wine...from the second bottle. She hit and turned back to a confused Ezra. "Wha-" he started but was cut off by her lips crashing onto his. "I can't believe we're spending time watching movies," She sighed. Aria toyed with the hem of her shirt. "I thought you loved this? And besides, what else could we do?" He asked. "I do love it. But baby right now, there's something else that could use a little love," she pulled the shirt over her head to reveal a black laced bra. Ezra smiled to himself, "Not when you're drunk." He grabbed the comforter and wrapped her in it. "I'm not drunk drunk. Just wine drunk," she started grinding on Ezra. Her lips met his neck and she bit down, licked and sucked on his sweet spots. Ezras hands roamed to her hips and steadied her movement. This was turning him on but he needed to stop otherwise it would be sex without consent. Not like they haven't had sex before, just that it was never drunken sex. "Please?" She said and nipped his earlobe. "Baby, we can do whatever you want when you're sober," he said as he attempted to conceal a grunt. "Hmmm, you know, your throbbing cock says otherwise," she purred in his ear. "Ms Montgomery, you're playing a dangerous game," Ezra groaned, placed her flat on the couch and yanked down her pants, along with her wet panties. She smiled widely in anticipation of what's to come. He blew against her wet pussy lips. Aria felt a shiver run through her body. He started licking her, slowly. She ran her hands through his hair and arched her back, "Baby, stop being a tease. Fuck me already," Aria panted. "Did I just beat you at your own game?" Ezra smirked. He picked her off the couch then placed her on the bed. He removed his clothes and climbed on top of her. His tip grazed her clit as he kissed her. She looked into his eyes before flipping them over. "My turn," she said. She positioned herself above him and started bouncing. Finally, just before their release, She clenched her muscles, then relaxed them. This drove Ezra insane. "Ar. I'm gonna come," he put his hands on her hips. After Aria came, She got off and put his penis in her mouth. All he could see was his gorgeous girlfriend giving him a mind blowing blow job. He made a mental note to high five himself for figuring out the reason a blow job is called a blow job. He shot his warm cum straight down her throat. Aria kept pumping and swallowing. She slowly retracted and lay beside Ezra. He pulled her close and covered themselves with the blanket. Ezra kissed her forehead, "I love you." Aria was too exhausted to respond, all she could do was hum in acknowledgment.


	2. Don't Break Routine

Spencer POV

"And they lived happily ever after," I tucked the brown haired, 5 and a half year old boy in bed and switched off his bedroom lights. "Still awake?" I asked as I stirred my coffee. "Eyes wide open," my husband shook his head. I took the baby girl from his arms and rocked her in my own. We were babysitting Aria and Ezras 4 month old baby girl, April. "Tobes, you should shower while I try to make her sleep," I sat beside him and took the bottle of milk from the coffee table. He nodded and left to shower. I hummed a few nursery rhymes until her eyes were became droopy. "Asleep?" Toby came down 10 mins later. April's eyes shot open again. I glared at him, "She was until you asked." He brushed through his hair, "Oh no." "This one's on you," I narrowed my eyes and looked back at April, "Whyyyy won't you sleep," I asked. As if Aria knew I was struggling, she called. "Is she okay?" "An angel. Who won't sleep," "She usually does after her massage. You did remember to do that, right?" Aria asked. I've completely forgotten. "I'm taking that silence as a no. Hey, are you sure you and Toby would manage? I could send my mom to fetch April?" "NO, NO, NO. We can totally manage. Enjoy your night Ar, who knows when you'll get another opportunity," I said. "Is that your way of saying you're not babysitting again?" "Definitely not. Catch you in a few days. Tell Ezra we said hi. Try not to worry too much or call every two hours. Relax as much as you can. Love you," "Thanks, Spence. Love you too."

"Massage," I looked to Toby. His eyes widened, "We totally forgot." I got out April's massage oil and started massaging her. Toby came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. "Tobes not now. Gotta concentrate," I said. "On what? You're not a masseuse or something," "yeah but we've never done this with Miles when he was a baby," I shrugged. He started kissing my neck, "Make her sleep so we can have some fun." "She would've actually been asleep long before if you didn't wake her up." I came off as annoyed but that was the point. "It's only day one and we're struggling." Toby sighed. "Not struggling, just trying to work with her routine. Remember that time you and I found out the hard way about routine?" I let out a chuckle.

 _Think we can have a quickie?" Toby asked Spencer. "Absolutely not. How could you ask such a thing at a time like this?" It was Thursday, 6:50pm. Spencer put their 5 month old baby, Miles to sleep about 20 minutes ago, ironed Tobys work clothes and ate supper. She was currently washing up, with the help of Toby, when he asked this question. "Come on. It's now or whenever we have time to breathe again. Which would probably be in the next two years." "You're exaggerating just a tiny bit," Spencer laughed lightly. "Oh, am I?" He asked and splashed her with water. "We don't have time for this," Spencer tried not to get back at him, being the bigger person and knowing this could lead to mess that she would have to clean, thus taking up more energy. "Do you have time for a kiss at least?" Toby wiped his hands and kissed her cheek. She rolled her eyes and wiped her hands as well. "Happy now?" She asked. "No. Not really," he frowned. Before she could exit the kitchen, he spun her around, grabbed her butt and secured her against the wall. He instructed her to jump so she could wrap her legs around him. Toby bent to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses to her mouth. She tried to pull away and stop him, "Baby. Miles. We need to wake him up. It's 7:03pm," she said. "Whats three minutes gonna do?" Toby whispered. He started grinding against Spencer's core. "Can you feel that?" He asked seductively. "How could I not?" She mirrored his actions._ _He lead them to the couch where he stripped off his clothing Spencer stripped off hers. He rubbed her clit, "Oh, my love. You're wet. Looks like I'll have to take care of this for you," his blue eyes met hers as he licked his fingers. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He slowly entered her. They both moaned into their kisses._ _"Faster, Tobes," Spencer said, clearly out of breath. Toby did as he was told. After a few more minutes of deep and fast pounding, Spencer orgasmed. Her body trembled as she held close to Toby and pushed her hips up to help him reach his climax. Spencer felt his warm liquid shoot through her. "Fuck," Toby said, he gave Spencer a lingering kiss then stood up. She got off the couch and looked at the time, "Fuck," her eye's widened. "That Was great, baby," Toby smiled and caressed her cheek. "No. It's 7:43pm. Miles should be awake by now," Spencer ran upstairs completely naked, grabbed a robe from her closet and went to Miles room. "He's still asleep," Spencer sighed. "Told you three minutes won't hurt," Toby stood at the doorway, in his robe, smiling smugly. "I'm gonna shower, watch him," Spencer said to Toby. He nodded and took her place beside the cot._

 _"He woke up a few minutes after you left," Toby said. He handed Miles over to Spencer, "Need me to help you bathe him?" He asked. Spencer shook her head, "Just get me his water. You can shower afterwards." Toby took the small plastic baby bathtub from Miles ensuit, filled it with warm water and returned to his changing table. By then Spencer had stripped Miles clothes off. Toby bid his wife and son a short goodbye as he left to shower. "Oh let me get you your new led lights," Spencer said to Miles. Hanna and Caleb visited earlier today and had dropped off cool lights for bathtime. "It's some new technology. You won't fry in there," Spencer assured Miles. She carefully gave him a bath while he was distracted by the colours of the tub changing, making bath time magical for him and not so wet for Spencer and Toby. Yes, Miles was a splasher._

 _"Who's mommy's clean boy?" Spencer smiled down at him after putting on his clothing. She put him in his cot, switched on the mobile and left to empty out the bath water. Upon returning, Spencer picked him up again and kissed his forehead. "Hey there my handsome, are you hungry?" She put her hands into her night vest and pulled out her full breast. Miles latched on instantaneously. Toby walked in and took a book from the shelf, they've decided to get into the habit of reading to their kids. It's now 8:37pm, Toby and Spencer were on the floor entertaining Miles. He loves the rotating stars that go around his room. A gift from Emily. "See those stars? They go on for Miles," Spencer and Toby would say to him. It was sweet. Their world did in fact revolve around him. "It's 9pm. Why isn't he tired?" Toby yawned. Miles had a routine. 6:30pm - 7:00pm was his short nap time. 7:00pm - 8:30pm is his bathe, feed and entertainment time. 8:30 - 11:00 is his few hour sleep before waking for a change and feed. Then at 1am he'd sleep until 4am. That's the routine they had had for months, give or take a few hours according to how old he was back then. "Because his father decided to have sex with his mother which broke his routine," Spencer sighed and massaged her temples. They sat up with Miles until 10pm. Toby was exhausted the next morning. He slept for a total of two hours. Miles became restless and refused to sleep or drink his milk. It took the couple a week to get him back on track._

Toby siged, "In my defense, you looked extremely hot on that day." "Hot? I smelt like baby powder and throw up. But thanks, anyway," Spencer chuckled and looked down in her arms to see little April asleep. "Maybe we should start telling her our boring adult stories so she could fall asleep faster," Toby grinned.


	3. Escapades

"Han, let them have it," Caleb pleaded. "If they have this now, don't think of waking me to help you watch them bounce off walls," Hanna handed Caleb the bowl of sweets. "Thank you. I promise I won't disturb you." He kissed her cheek and playfully ran to their daughter's. "Guess what I've got?" Caleb chimed. Hanna watched as they got off their spots on the floor and ran to a now seated Caleb. "Mommy," The shorter one of the two, Bailey, shouted. Hanna sat beside Caleb, "Yes?" "Go Grabbas?" "Grabba is coming over tomorrow, why don't we just see Aunt Aria instead? She's been asking for you ever since we've got back," Hanna grabbed her phone to text Aria. After having the twins, Bailey and Leah, Hanna and Caleb moved to Calebs mom's for a year and a half. They've returned to Rosewood with the intention of staying. You see, Calebs mom was sick. They wanted her to spend time with the girls before her passing. Of course, Ashley and her friends visited, they wouldn't want to miss the girls growing up. "Aunt Aria is cool," Leah chimed. "I'll take that as a yes from you too," Hanna stood and got things ready to leave.

After formally greeting Aria and Ezra, the twins climbed into the respective adults arms. "Maybe I should get everyone here for supper?" Aria questioned Ezra. He nodded, "I don't mind. But no cooking. I'll order something." Aria sent out a message on the group chat. Emily and Alison agreed to bring their girls over, Spencer and Toby said they'd be a few minutes late. "Chinese is on its way," Ezra said. "I have a surprise for my girlies," Aria grinned. She took the girls upstairs with Ezra.

"Caleb, can I speak to you for a moment?" Hanna asked. He gave her a confused glance and followed her into the kitchen. She closed the double wooden sliding doors behind her, "Everything okay?" Caleb asked. She just hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What'd you wanna speak-" he asked but was cut off by her lips crashing onto his. He relaxed into the kiss and pulled her closer. The sound of the doorbell startled the two. "We'll continue this later," Hanna smiled and returned to the front door. "Bana," Lilly and Grace yelled out and hugged Hannas legs. She side hugged Emily and Alison before closing the door. Hanna instantly grabbed her phone and started taking pictures of the girls. "Ah, Rosewood sure missed you," Emily nudged Hanna. "And I, Rosewood. Surprisingly." "Thinking of staying or...?" Alison asked. They never really got along, they tolerated each other, at least back when A was around. Things are different now, being a parent changes a person. Things are no longer about their lives, its about their kids. Which no one had a problem with, they loved their kids with everything they had. Hanna shrugged at Alisons question, "I mean, Rosewood will always be our home. We want to travel before the kids need to settle down for school. For now it's Rosewood until further notice." "Which schools did you decide on?" Emily sat on the black ottoman and held Grace sturdy to neaten her, now messed up, curls. "They're only about 20 months old. Who's thinking about school at this point?" Typical Hanna. "We thought of it as soon as these two were born," Alison stated. "Well I'm not you, okay? My girls will be just fine. There'll be a time for me to think about school. It's bound to happen. Just not right now," Hanna rolled her eyes. Caleb have her hand a squeeze and Ali backed off. "Mommy look," Bailey ran down the stairs, "Baby careful. Don't run," Caleb picked up his daughter, kissed her forehead and set her down again. "Thats a pretty dress you have there," Emily said. She didn't realise that more people have arrived, "Aunt Em," her eyes widened and she ran to her aunt. Emily kissed her roses cheeks. Ezra came down with Leah in the same dress but in lilac. "You didn't have to," Hanna tilted her head, she gave Aria a hug, "Thank you." "I didn't have to but I did because they're my nieces and I love them," she smiled back. Ezra cleared his throat dramatically, "and so does Ezra. He actually picked out the colours."

"Here comes Mrs perfectionist and her mini me," Hanna opened the door to Spencer and threw her arms around the brunettes neck. "Male mini me," Spencer rolled her eyes playfully and kissed Hannas cheek. Spencer handed Aria a bottle of champagne and Caleb took little Melvin from the arms of Toby.

The night was going well, Hanna eventually grew frustrated with having to conceal the excitement between her legs. She squirmed in her seat, "You okay?" Caleb whispered. She forced a smile and nodded. "Anyone for water? Caleb? Okay. Be right back," she said quickly and grabbed Calebs hand, dragging him into the kitchen. She opened the pantry and switched on the light. He closed the door behind them, "Caleb I can't do this anymore," she sighed heavily. "Do what?" He asked. She opened her jeans and let it drop, along with her underwear, to the ground. "This," she grabbed his hands and let him feel her wet core, "We haven't had sex in a week," she said. Caleb got on his knees and started licking her, "I mean, we're always exhausted," she said and grabbed his hair. He drew shapes with his tongue then slowly entered her. Caleb pushed her against the wall, put her legs around his neck and stood. He was now eating her out while standing. "Hanna?" Aria called. "In here. Just need to speak to Caleb about something important," Hanna stiffled her moans. Aria smirked to herself. Hannas body couldn't take the pleasure anymore, she trembled with pleasure and opened her mouth, letting out a soft moan. Caleb put her on the ground, "it's only the beginning," he smirked. He bent her over and she placed her hands on the wall. He smacked her ass then removed his pants, along with his boxers. Caleb pumped his dick with his hands for a while before slamming himself into her. He would occasionally put his hands into her shirt to play with her nipples. Caleb pulled out slowly and pushed in fast. Their pace slowly increased and they were out of breath. Before Calebs release, Hanna stopped him and got onto her knees. She licked his balls then put his whole member into her mouth. Caleb loved the sight of that, she took him in and circled her tongue along his length. He released and she swallowed, the usual. Just as she was getting up off the floor, she noticed something. A tiny red light flashing in the top corner of the room. Her eyes widened. She looked at Caleb then at the camera. He got the hint and he quickly put on his clothing, as did Hanna.

They walked out the pantry and almost into the lounge before they remembered the 'water.' Hanna handed Caleb his water and exited the kitchen. "We need that tape before Aria and Ezra decide to check footage," Hanna said, softly. Caleb nodded in agreement. "Ezra, could I use your computer? Need to e-mail an attachment to my client and its too huge to send over the phone," Caleb asked. Ezra nodded and lead him to the study. "Done?" Hanna asked when he returned. He nodded.

"I think we're gonna call it a night, Grace and Lilly are starting to fuss." Emily nodded towards the twins. Hanna looked at her two then at Caleb. Their eyes had no hint of sleep or tired in them. "We should go too," Hanna said to Caleb, yawning. He had night shift with the girls because he gave them candy. "Oh. Before I forget," Arias darted into the study and returned with a disk in a neat paper casing. "We wanted you guys to watch this," she looked to Spencer. "We thought you might like it. We sure did," Spencer nodded. "What is this?" Caleb asked. "Escapades," Emily shrugged, "Was released this year." "Looks like we'll have a family night, then. Considering the amount of energy you two have," Hanna looked down to Bailey and Leah. "Its 18" Alison warned. "Cool. We'll watch it when they're asleep. Give you feedback tomorrow," Caleb said.

Hanna just put the girls to bed. It was too late for a movie but sleep was not an option, Hanna was restless for some reason. "Insert," an automated voice said. Hanna put it in then cuddled next to Caleb. He hit play. That's when the blood drained from their faces. "I thought you deleted it." Hanna sat up. "I did. Looks like they double crossed us," he shrugged. "How can you be so calm with this? They just saw your cock, baby." "Nothing I can do about it now. Unless you wanna make a sequel?"


	4. Do It For Love

"Claire was here a while ago. She came to visit Mike. - Ar"

"Wait. Your parents allowed that? Especially when there isn't anyone at home? -Spence"

"Yeah. She's into girls. -Ar"

"Always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl. Haven't you wondered? -Spence"

"No. Not really. -Ar"

As Aria hit send, Byron called her downstairs.

"Hey. Got to go. Catch you tomorrow - Ar"

Aria locked her phone, "yeah?" She asked Byron. "Application forms for Hollis," he handed her papers, "That is, if you still want to study art there?" Aria nodded before he could finish his question, she was definitely looking forward to studying and seeing her boyfriend at the same time. She took the papers up to her room and started filling them in. Her mind kept drifting to Spencer's statement, 'Always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl.' She thought about if she ever wondered the same thing. She kept telling herself she's with Ezra and never had to think about such a thing. But why did the question linger long after the conversation?

The next morning, she made an attempt to get to school earlier so she can speak to the only person who could help her. "Hey, Em," she greeted. "You're early," Emily glanced at Aria then went back to searching through her locker frantically. "Kinda want to speak to you about something," Aria stepped closer. "Any idea where my geometry book is?" Emily sighed and continued rummaging. "Hanna has it. Are you gonna help me?" Aria questioned. "First of all, gonna kill Hanna. Second, of course. What's up?" Aria tried to put into words what she wanted to ask, but nothing came out her mouth. She thought about if she wanted to kiss Spencer. Why would Spencer say something like that to her if she didn't want to know what she thinks? "Hey," Spencer walked up to the girls. "Hey Spence," Both Aria and Emily said in unison. Emily gave Aria a questioning look before Aria looked awkwardly at Spencer, a hint that Emily took. Emily dropped it and decided to talk about it when they're alone.

The day went by pretty slow. Aria stopped herself from thinking about the mind boggling conversation with Spencer. She started thinking about Ezra, whom she'd be with after school. Which would be in the next 5 minutes. Hanna waved her hand infront of Arias face, "Earth to Aria," she said. "Yeah?" Aria blinked out of her trance. "What's going on with you? I've been trying to get your attention for the past hour," Hanna exaggerated. "Just tired," "Hmmm. That would explain why your notes book has 'Ezra' written all over it. But why does it have so many question marks? Trouble in paradise?" Hanna pried. Aria nodded, "Kind of. Hypothetically, you think of kissing someone else other than your partner...would you make your move whilst knowing you love your partner and would never hurt them that way?" Aria asked. "Hypothetically, It would depend on whether or not you have feelings for the second person. So, who's the lucky guy you're willing to risk your relationship for?" Hannas eyebrows danced. Aria shut her eyes closed, "it's not a guy. It's Spencer," she whispered.

Aria knocked on Ezras door, "Hey, Baby," she said and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Hey," he managed to say. She pushed him further into the apartment and shut the door behind them. Aria started stripping out of her clothing while trying to do the same to Ezra. "Baby," Ezra tried stopping her. She didn't stop. Aria kept going. She eventually sat him on the bed and straddled him. Aria was in her panties and bra while Ezra still had his boxers on. She pushed him until he was flat on the bed. Ezra felt something wet hit his face. "Aria," he said firmly. She sniffled and her hands caressed his chest. Ezra stopped her hips from moving and he sat up. "Aria, what's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head and looked down at her twiddling fingers, "Nothing." Aria wiped her falling tears. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," she whispered. He pulled away briefly, "Baby, please tell me what's bothering you?" he asked. Ezra wiped away her tears with his thumb then cupped her face in his hand, "Look at me," he whispered, "Whatever it is, I'm here. We'll get through it together." "Promise?" She asked. He nodded, "I promise."

Aria kissed him softly before she decided to explain everything to him. "Oh baby," he said and hugged her, unsure of what else to tell her. "I will never stop loving you. Know that this heart of mine beats for you and only you. I don't have a problem with you experimenting with Spencer. Do whatever your heart tells you to do. Because as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Even if I can't have you," He said, tears threatening to spill. "I'm not sure what I want anymore. I love you, I really do. Ever since she asked me that question, I haven't stopped thinking about it. I don't want to break up over this," Aria sobbed. Ezra got off the bed and put on his clothes, handed Aria hers and asked her to do the same. "Ezra, what are you doing?" She asked when he grabbed his keys from the key holder. "Lets go," he said. She followed him.

"It would be wrong of me if I had to hold you back. Go for it. Speak to Spencer. Let her know how you feel," he said once we were in the car. "I don't know how I feel," Aria sighed. He pulled up outside the Hastings house. He closed his eyes and sighed. After opening them he pulled Aria in for a hug. Smelling her hair for the last time. Holding her in his arms for the last time. They pulled apart and kissed. For the last time. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry," he tried to smile up at her, "Everything will be okay." "Ezra. Don't do this. Please," she tried to stop him from breaking up with her. "If I don't, you'll always be wondering. If I don't and you go in there, you won't give it all you've got. You'll be holding back because you'd be thinking of me," Ezra shook his head. Aria refused to get out the car but she knew that Ezra wasn't leaving until she did. "Aria?" Spencer walked by the window. She was going out for a jog when she noticed Ezras car. "You better get going," Ezra said, while looking at Spencer. Aria finally gave in, "I love you, Ezra Fitz." He nodded, "I love you Aria Montgomery."

She stepped out and closed the door. Ezra waited a second, took in a deep breath, let it out then drove away. Aria could barely look up at Spencer. Her face was wet with tears, her nose was red and her sleeves were damp from wiping her tears away. Spencer was unsure of what was happening. She put her arms around Aria. Aria sobbed into Spencer's chest. "Lets get inside," Spencer said. She took the girl up into her room and shut the door. "Ezra broke up with me," Aria blurted out. "Why?" Spencer asked. Aria was silent. "Aria?" "Ezra and I broke up because I have feelings for someone else," she said. "Ever since that question came my way, I haven't stopped thinking about it. I can't concentrate at school, I can't do anything right. Even though its barely been a day, I just needed to sort things out with Ezra. I don't want him to be a second option. If I'm with someone, they need to be the only one. Not one of two. I love that person. A lot. I didn't realise it until they said something and it got me thinking. You know, I went to Ezra today, I forced myself to have sex with him. What's the point if its forced?" She asked. Spencer gave her a questioning glance, "Why'd you force it? Don't you usually have sex," she asked. Aria nodded. "We do. But this time was to prove something to myself. The only thing it did teach me was that I was forcing something that should be done out of love," Aria sighed. Spencer sat on the bed and hugged Aria. "Spencer," Aria whispered. "Hmmm?" Spencer hummed and stroked Arias hair. Aria took in a deep breath, "I," she started. She couldn't find it in her to tell Spencer that she's the one she loves. Aria lifted her head from Spencer's chest and looked into the brunettes eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Spencer. Softly. Tenderly. Spencer was surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss. "I'm the reason Ezra broke up with you," Spencer interrupted the kiss and stood up. Aria nodded slightly.


	5. The Parcel

**_Saturday, New York_**

"Happy anniversary," Ezra whispered. His 5 year old daughter clung to his side. "Daddy, don't cry," she said, softly. Yet, those words were loud enough to bring him back to reality. He bent down to her height, "Pen, sometimes love makes you cry. Remember how you cried when you lost Blue?" He asked, referring to her stuffed rabbit. Penelope nodded. "It's just like that. But this time its a person. Someone who I've spent most of my life with." Ezra looked back at the picture of himself and Aria, side by side in his apartment. He realised that Penelope didn't really understand the concept of love yet, so he stopped. He felt like continuing, she did deserve to know about her mother, but he talked himself out of it. She knew nothing about Aria. No name, no face. 'There's a time and place for everything,' he thought. He got back up, placed the picture in the box he took it out of and locked the box in the cupboard. "Okay. Let's get going or we'll get stuck in traffic," he said to Penelope. She nodded and grabbed his hand.

After driving around for what seemed like forever, Ezra found a parking spot. He locked the vehicle and walked hand in hand, with his daughter, into the mall. "Good day. Here to pick up package 380 for Mr. Fitz," he said when they got to the tailor. The lady behind the counter greeted him and offered him a seat while she looked for his things. Ezra and Penelope were here two weeks ago, altering Penelopes school uniform. She had a bit of an unusual body type. Pen was a skinnier than the average 5 year olds. They had to take in a few inches on the waistline of her dress. "Here you go," the lady returned. He paid and they left. "That's one thing off the list," Ezra checked the small piece of paper in his hand.

While shopping for Penelopes stationary, Ezras phone rang. The dress maker. "Hello?" "Hi, Mr. Fitz. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I've mistakenly given you package number 318 instead of 380," the lady tried not to sound scared. "I'm still at the mall. I'll drop it off on my way out," Ezra assured her. "Thank you." She hung up. "Pen. It looks like we'd have to go back to the dress maker. They gave us the wrong package," Ezra put his phone back into his pocket. Penelope nodded and went back to helping her father shop.

 ** _Thursday, Rosewood_**

"Hey Ar, since you're not doing anything this weekend, do you mind running a small errand for me?" Hanna got into Arias car. "I'm busy," Aria said, coldly. "Really? Doing what? 'Cause I've checked your schedule," Hanna raised an eyebrow. "Why can't Ali, Em or Spencer do it?" "Ali? I'd never bring myself low enough to ask her for anything. Em is busy with school and babies. Spence can't do it, she's taking a much needed rest from everything. Please? Just this once?" Hanna showed Aria her puppy eyes. "Fine," Aria rolled her eyes.

 ** _Saturday, New York_**

Saturday rolled around faster than expected. Aria found herself across the counter from a petite young lady who was rummaging through the shop like a headless chicken. "Is everything okay?" Aria asked. The lady nodded but she didn't seem so confident. "There's been a mix up. It seems as if I've giving the wrong person your package," she finally stopped. "Hold that thought, I'll call Mrs. Rivers and ask of this can be picked up some other time when you do have it." Aria walked out the shop to make her phone call while the dress maker phoned the first customer. "Mr. Fitz is still here. He will drop off the package on his way out." "Thank goodness. Because Mrs. Rivers needs this for Monday," Aria let out a sigh of relief. "Wait. Did you say Mr. Fitz?" Aria asked after a while. The lady nodded, "He comes in here all the time," she smiled.

Aria thought about why he'd be a regular customer when guys to the tailor. Maybe he was seeing someone? It's been 6 years, obviously he's seeing someone. Heck, he could even be married. "You know him?" She asked. Aria nodded and tried to keep the emotion out of her voice, "schooled together." She sat on one of the red and black chairs that were placed against the wall of the shop.

"Hi. So sorry about the mix up," The lady saw Ezra and immediately apologised. He shook his head, "Its okay, Stephanie. Just lucky I didn't leave the mall," he winked. Aria sat watching the exchange. "Ezra," She mumbled. Ezra turned to his side to see her. After all these years. Miss. Montgomery. Still as beautiful as ever. Wait, Miss? Did he really believe that she's not married? Ezra held on tightly to Penelopes hand. A few seconds passed before Aria bent to the little girls height. "Who's this beautiful young lady?" Aria forced a smile. "Penelope," Ezra said, "My daughter." He was controlled. Calm. At least that's what was on the outside. There was a storm brewing within him. 'Our daughter. She's our daughter, Aria. Can't you see it? She has your eyes. Your hair. And a hell of a lot more.' He thought to himself. He never dared to say that out loud. "I'm Aria. That's a great name," she stuck out her hand for Penelope to shake. Penelope hid behind her father's legs, refusing to shake her hand. Aria took in a breath and stood up. "She's shy. Like her mother," Ezra blurted. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could he say something like that? "Oh," Arias face fell. "Well, it was nice running into you after all these years," Aria smiled again. "But I've got to get this to Hanna before I become shredded meat." Aria sighed and took the parcel from the counter top. "Bye," Ezra said. She nodded and left.

"Hanna, please just hear me out?" Aria pleaded. "Hun, there's a reason I sent you. There's a reason I couldn't courier or have them deliver it. You better fix this. I need this in less than 24 hours," Hanna sighed. Aria, with seeing Ezra and his daughter, grabbed the wrong package. "I SAW EZRA," Aria shut her eyes and embraced herself for the wrath of Hanna Rivers. "What? That can't be?" Hanna stood, shocked. "This is his daughter's," "I see that," Hanna nodded as she examined the dress infront of her. "Ar," Hanna said, softly. "No. I've got to go. Catch you later," Aria stormed off. She didn't know what else to do. She subconsciously drove to the bar they met in.

 ** _Sunday night, New York_**

"DADDY THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR," Penelope yelled from the kitchen. She was colouring while Ezra finished some last minute marking. He got off his office chair and walked to the front door. "Hi. I'm here for the nanny position," the lady smiled. "Tess, right?" Ezra smiled and welcomed her in. She nodded. After the interview, she was told that she'd have to be a stay in nanny, to which she agreed. Ezra examined Tess while she spoke to Penelope. She looked a lot like Aria. With her hazel eyes, plump lips, stature, hair. She was only 22 years old, part time studying marine biology and in need of a place to stay. I'd say they killed two birds with one stone. "I'd do the pick up and drop off tomorrow. It's her first day. Thereafter, you take over," Ezra firmly stated. She nodded. He showed her around the house and gave her the relevant keys. "Do you mind ironing this? It's Penelopes uniform. I need to finish my marking," he asked Tess. She nodded and took the package, which was still intact, from Ezra.

"Mr Fitz?" She knocked on his office door. "Enter," he said. "This isn't her uniform. Unless you plan on letting her wear clothing from what seems to be H.Rivers summer collection?" She asked. "Aria must've taken my package. Again. Also, H. Rivers? As in Hanna Rivers?" He raised an eyebrow. Tess nodded, "My inspiration. You know her?" "Yes. Haven't seen her in ages. Didn't know she married Mr Rivers. Though I'm not surprised. They we're inseparable. Just like Aria and-" he stopped himself. He's not going down that path. "The fashion show is on Saturday. If I'm as obsessed with H. Rivers as my friends say, then I'd know that she needs this for tomorrow. She tweeted about important meetings with one of her models. Hence the dress. I can't believe this. I'm the nanny to a kid who's father personally knows H. Rivers." She rambled on. "I can't miss Pen's first day of school," Ezra sighed. He was in a predicament. But he didn't want Tess to go. He wanted to see Aria for himself. Maybe he could even take her out for coffee. As friends. Who knew where she was at this point in her life. He thought for a while. It takes around 2 hours to drive to Rosewood. 2 hours to get back. That equals to 5 hours if you include traffic and small stops. 6 hours if you count the time it takes to find Hanna. But he doesn't know what time Hanna has her meeting. If he had to leave this for tomorrow, Penelope wouldn't even have a first day. Hanna has her clothes. Ezra looked at the time. He could just drive down to Rosewood and be back by the morning. "I'll get Penelope in bed. It's almost 8. Watch her while I go to Rosewood," he stood and walked to Penelope, who was now playing with her toys on her bedroom floor. "Hun. I'm going to Rosewood to do a few things. Tess will be here with you, okay?" This would be the first time that Ezra would leave Penelope with someone else. He mentally prepared himself for the 5 hour separation. "I'd have to leave now. Tess, you have all the emergency numbers. Call me if you need anything." He tucked his baby girl into bed and left.

Not more than 15 minutes later, Aria showed up at his doorstep. With the intent of getting Hannas package and maybe other ulterior motives that she couldn't admit to herself. She knocked on the door and Tess answered. "Hi. Aria. Came to drop off this package and collect Hannas one," She said when she saw the lady. Her face fell, of course he's married. "Come on in. Just let me make a phone call real quick," Tess dashed out of the living room and into Ezras office. "Tess. What's wrong?" "Mr Fitz you have to turn around," "Is everything okay?" "Yeah. Everything's fine. But you don't need to go to Rosewood. Aria is here with your package," "Oh. Okay. Will be there soon." He hung up.

Aria sat in the living room. She observed her surroundings. A strip of photo booth pictures were in a large vertical frame. The first picture was of Ezra and Penelope sticking their tongues out. The second was of Penelope with a huge moustache and Ezra with a top hat, both looking rather serious, with their eyebrows furrowed. Third, Penelope made a funny face that Ezra was laughing at. And lastly, a cute picture of them smiling normally. Aria smiled to herself. Tess walked into the space, "Can I get you anything while you wait?" She asked. Aria shook her head, "it's alright." She sat there feeling awkward. I mean, what do you say to his wife? "So how long have you been married?" She blurted out. "Married?" Tess asked. "Oh no," she followed Arias glance to the pictures of Ezra and Pen, "I'm Penelopes nanny." Aria leaped for joy, inside, that is. "Mr Fitz isn't married. Or at least he hasn't mentioned anything." She shrugged and sat across Aria.

"Aria," Ezra walked into his house. Aria stood up, "Hi, Ezra. Just needed to pick up Hannas things before tomorrow and drop of Penelopes uniform," she said. He nodded and they exchanged parcels. Tess took Penelopes dresses and went right on to ironing them. "Well. I'll see you around," Aria awkwardly tucked her hair behind her ear, smiled at him, then headed towards the door. "Stay," Ezra blurted, "I mean, what time does Hanna need this by?" "10:30am, and I should leave. It's alright," she insisted. "Aria, its late. I don't mind if you stay the night. I'll even go with you back to Rosewood tomorrow morning," he said.

(A/N. Oooh. Will she stay? will they bang?)


	6. The Parcel Part 2

"If it isn't any trouble, then I don't mind," Aria said. Ezra shook his head, "No trouble at all. You can take my room. I'll take the couch," he said. He would've given her the spare room but he already gave it to Tess. An hour later, Arias clothes were in the washing machine and she was wearing Ezras Hollis shirt with his boxers. She tried to think of what it felt like to wear his clothes again, but the feeling was burried deep under the hurt she felt. Ezra looked up from his marking but didn't say anything. Thoughts were running through his head. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "I'm heading to bed. We have an early start tomorrow. Goodnight," Aria said. He nodded, "I'd be sleeping soon. Goodnight, Aria," He whispered her name.

The next morning was hectic. Aria woke up and knelt on the door frame to Penelopes bathroom, she heard them singing, she couldn't resist. They were both jamming to Maroon 5s Girls Like You. Ezra and Penelope were brushing their teeth, so you can imagine what their singing sounded like. Nevertheless, Aria thought it was adorable. After their teeth, Ezra washed up and dried his hands, then took his place behind Penelope. She stood on her step stool looking into the mirror. He undid her messy hair and gently brushed through it with a comb. "School said that girls should have ribbons on their hair," Ezra huffed. He knew how to set her hair, he's been doing it all her life, just not with a ribbon. The ribbon slipped through her hair for the 4th time before Aria finally caved. "Let me," She smiled. He handed her the ribbon. In a few swift moves, Aria was done. Ezra stood there in awe. "Thank you, Aunt Aria," Penelope kissed Arias cheek, got down from her chair and hurried to the kitchen to eat. "She's sweet," Aria grinned and followed the little girl.

"Sweetie, you'll be okay," Ezra kissed Penelope on her forehead. They were in school and she refused to leave Ezra. Aria sat in the front seat of the car, observing what was taking place. "But daddy. Please don't leave me. I'm scared," Penelope repeated. She picked up her tiny feet and set them on the car seat. She then wrapped her arms around her knees and burried her head in them. Ezra looked at the school gate then back at his daughter. "How about I walk you to class?" He asked. She shook her head, "And will you stay with me?" She asked in a barely audible tone. "Honey I can't do that. But I promise to be here as soon as school is over," he said. She refused to budge. After a few more minutes of Ezra trying, Aria got out of her seat and got in next to Penelope. "Pen," she said, calmly, "Baby, you've got to go in there. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of." Penelope peeped put at Aria. "You'll go in and make new friends. I promise that at the end of the day, you wouldn't even want to come home. Look outside," she instructed. Penelope picked up her head and looked, "Everyone around you, at this moment, has been where you are right now," Aria nodded. "Really? Were they scared too?" Penelope asked. "Oh yes. Even I was afraid when I was your age. In fact, I was worse than you. My dad had to drive all the way back home to bring me my stuffed pig, Pigtunia." Aria raised both her eyebrows. Penelope looked directly at Ezra, in hopes that he'd drive back home to bring Blue. He had the 'really-did-you-have-to?' Look on his face. Directed at Aria. "By lucky for you," Aria grabbed Penelopes backpack, "I've spoken to a certain someone and they've agreed to coming to school with you," she smiled and pulled out Penelopes stuffed rabbit. "BLUE," Penelopes eyes widened. "You've got to be brave for Blue. You can't be afraid. You need to protect him. Can you do that?" Aria asked. Penelope nodded vigorously. "Come on, Blue. Don't be scared. I'm here," She said. She held Blue close to her chest after Aria put her backpack on he'd shoulders. "Bye, daddy. Bye, Aunt Aria," she kissed both their cheeks and walked through the gates of school.

"Thank you," Ezra got into the car. "What would you do without me, Fitzy?" She laughed softly. "I would probably be on my way back home with Penelope. Oh and her hair would have a super glued ribbon on it," he said. Aria chuckled in response. The next half an hour was quiet. Other than the occasional catching up, it was silent. Ezra thought back to 6 years ago. He's been suppressing this for way too long. It's time he faced it.

 ** _6 Years Ago_**. **_Philadelphia_**

"Are you sure?" Ezra squeezed Arias hand. She nodded. "What else could it be? I've ruled out the stomach flu and food poisoning after I counted how many days late I am," She said. "Hey, look at me," Ezra faced Aria. "You'll be okay. We'll be okay," he assured her. She nodded and they got out the car and walked hand in hand to the drug store. "Which one should we take?" Aria looked at Ezra then back at the few brands that were placed neatly on the shelf. He picked a random box and read the label. He stopped when he saw the tears in Arias eyes. "Aria," Ezra said. Aria avoided eye contact. "If we can't do something as simple as choosing a pregnancy test, are we even prepared for the complexity of bringing a child into the world?" She asked. "We don't know that we're having a baby for sure. Let's just choose a few and take them," he picked one of each and Aria helped.

"What does it say?" Ezra stood as Aria walked out the toilet. "It doesn't tell us immediately. We have to wait," she said. He tapped his lap for her to sit on him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. They were silent. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. Arias phone timer beeped aloud a few minutes later. "It's time," Ezra whispered. "Ezra what do we do if I am pregnant?" She asked. Ezra inhaled deeply, "I don't know. I'm not worried about what we'd do. I'm worried about what your family would do to me," he said, truthfully.

A week later, Aria and Ezra told her parents. Byron seemed angry at first. He came around about four months into the pregnancy. "Mr. Fitz," he knocked on Ezras office door. "Come in," "I wanted to speak to you. Do you have time?" He asked. Ezra was hesitant, but he nodded and sat back on his chair. Byron closed the door behind him and began, "You messed up real good, Ezra. And I don't appreciate that. You see, Aria is only 17. She has a future ahead of her. One that doesn't include raising a child at this stage," he sat on the chair that was opposite Ezra. "I need you to do me a favour. In fact, do yourself a favour. Get rid of this bastard," he said, coldly. "Are you telling me to kill this baby? And if that's the case, I refuse. What makes you think I would give up this child?" "Your love for both this child and Aria would convince me that if you want or perhaps, know, what's best for Arias future, you'd take this child and leave," Bryon stated at Ezra, awaiting a response. "And if I don't?" Ezra sat forward. "If you don't then," Bryon opened his briefcase and removed a booklet, "then well I guess we'd be going to plan B," He threw the booklet across to Ezra. "Give our child up for adoption. I would never allow that to happen," Ezra tried to keep his cool. "I know you wouldn't. That's why, as soon as this baby is born, you will take the child and leave. Never return. I don't want you to contact Aria or anyone in this town. If you do, I promise that you'll regret it. I know every damn Dean. You will not be able to get a job. The police will find out about you and I will make sure that child is out of Arias life for once and for all," by now Byron was standing. He placed both his clenched fists on the table, "Do we have an understanding?" He asked. Ezra nodded slightly, "I'll take the child and leave. I'll never return. But how?" Ezra exhaled. "This is your new doctor," He scribbled on a piece of paper. "He will help you through the pregnancy and he will deliver a still born," Bryon handed him the paper. "A still born?" "Yes. As far as Aria knows, she gave birth to a still born and you were distraught. Which is the reason for your departure." Ezra stood, "Fine. But I can't live knowing that Aria doesn't know about this baby. She'll eventually find out. What then?" "There are three people who know about this ordeal. The doctor, you and I. There's no way she'd find out," he looked at his watch, "Well. I should get going." Ezra watched as the devil in disguise walked out of his office.

 ** _Present time_**

"Whatcha thinking about?" Aria asked. "Nothing. Just worried about how Pen is dealing with school," he lied. Aria picked up on this lie. She knew him well enough to know that when he lies, he holds his breath for exactly three seconds after delivering the lie. She looked at him, wondering what could possiblybe the reason for the sweet man leaving her all those years ago. She knew he wouldn't leave her in her dark days. Its not like she hasn't tried to contact him. She has. It seemed like he fell off the face of the earth. How could he leave her? He isn't a person who'd do that but the fact is that he did. So did she really know the true Ezra Fitz? She was dying to ask. She had all the time just not an ounce of bravery. It would take bravery to enter that conversation. Something they've both been avoiding, they've both been running from and trying to drown out. Ezra had it hard, he had to live with Arias clone. See her become more and more of Aria and he was reminded of the love that he had to let go of. "I left because I had to," Ezra said. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "You know, I lost three people that day," Aria felt the hardened lump in her throat. "Three?" He glanced at her then looked forward at the road. "I lost you," she closed her eyes, "I lost our child. And I lost myself," she opened her eyes. They were streaming with tears. "But of course, you wouldn't care. I mean, you did, in fact, leave me," she sniffles then wiped her tears. Ezra clenched his jaw but stayed silent. "I never understood why. Until I saw Penelope. You had someone else. That's why you didn't care that we lost our child. Instead you ran to be with your family," Aria picked at her fingernails. She was upset. Ths was going to be a long drive. "Aria, there are things that are better left unsaid. Please, Drop it," Ezra waited for this conversation to come about. And now that it finally did, he knew that telling Aria the truth would be a mistake. She'd hate him more than she already does. "Whats her name? Is she pretty? Better sex? Oh, right. She was closer to your age and not your student. I get it," she didn't want to back down.

"You don't get it," Ezra said. "Then? If I don't get it, explain it," Aria was now facing Ezra. "If I explain, you'd hate me even more than you do right now. I love you. I'm not afraid to admit that. And I know you still love me, even with all that hatred. I'm afraid that if you know, the hate will over power the love and I'll lose you forever," by now, Ezra was crying. He pulled up to the side of the road, "but there's a time and place for everything. I keep telling myself that. I guess that now's the time," Ezra took off his seatbelt and faced Aria. He cleared his throat and began, "Four months after your pregnancy, your father approached me. He told me to either get you to abort the baby or give her up for adoption," Ezra stopped to let Aria take in the information. "Our baby was a girl," she said, to herself. "They didn't tell you?" He asked. "No. As soon as she was born they took her away. I never met her. Never held her. Never seen her," Aria sobbed. "You have," Ezra held her hand. She looked up at him, "You've met her. You've held her. You've seen her," He said. "In my dreams. In my head I have," she said. "Back to the explanation. I didn't want to give her up to strangers. He said that if I didn't comply, he'd have me arrested and give her up for adoption anyway." "But instead, she was still born," Aria brushed her hands through her hair. Ezra shook his head, "but instead, I took her away without anyone knowing. I took her away from her grandfather who only wanted her dead. He paid off a doctor to tell you she was still born.

I have her, Aria. I have our daughter. I've had her for the past 6 years," Ezra cried out. "Penelope is mine," Aria looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Penelope is ours," Ezra smiled. Aria wasn't upset with him anymore. She had a million questions, but knowing that her daughter is alive, trumps all anger and hurt. "All these years my dad covered up. I thought that he was covering for you, which made no sense. But he was covering up for himself," she shook her head. "We've got to fix this. I've missed 5 years of my daughter's life, I'm not willing to lose more," "I've sent you photos of Penelope. I send a few every month. When you first saw her, at the dressmakers, I knew that Byron never gave you those photographs. Thats why I never mentioned anything. I'm sure he has it somewhere in that office," Ezra stated. "Definitely his office. He wouldn't bring something like that home," Aria agreed. "Here's the plan. This goes to Hanna," she gestured to the package on the back seat, "Then you take me to Hollis."

Hanna had so many questions but Aria told her she'd fill her in. All Hanna needed to know is that her daughter is alive. Well, that's all she needed to know, for now. "Last time I was here, your water broke," Ezra shook his head. "I can't believe that happened here. Thank goodness for timing though," she laughed. "Yeah. Timing," Ezra held his breath again. "Ezra," Aria raised an eyebrow. "Your father made sure that this entire pregnancy was controlled by him. He gave you pills earlier that day to induce labour. Dr. Smulders had to leave to Canada for a week, your father was afraid that if you go into labour and the doctor wasn't here, the entire plan would fail." "Great. The birth of our daughter is to the convenience of a fraudulent doctor," Aria rolled her eyes. "Want me to go in with you?" He asked. She nodded, "but we've got to hurry. We can't get caught," Aria smiled widely and laughed to herself. "And? What's so funny?" "This feels like the good ol' days when we used to sneak around," she shook her head and nudged him. "Well then, let's get going. Or we'll be caught, unlike the last few times," he grinned and stepped out the vehicle.

"Anything?" Aria asked as she dug in Byrons file cabinet. "Not yet," Ezra rummaged through the desk drawers. "BINGO!" Aria almost yelled. "Great. Let's get outa here," Ezra managed to clean up as much as possible. "Where to now?" He asked. "Now. Now we go to the Grille. I'm famished," she instructed. He pulled into the parking lot and they entered the Grille. "Can I get a cheese burger?" She asked the waitress. "Make that two," Ezra said. Aria looked at the envelopes in front of her. She'd taken the first 12 in with her and left the rest in the car. Ezra picked up the first one, "He hasn't even bothered to open it," Ezra sighed. "Ezra, tell me everything, Please," Aria begged. Ezra smiled and opened the envelope in his hand. "This was day 1. The day she was born. 4th of September, 2007. As soon as I laid my eyes upon her, I could feel that she'd be exactly like you. I wasn't wrong. I took this after getting to my apartment in New York. Well, Hardys. We both had sleepless nights. I didn't know where else to go, I told him, he agreed to helping me out. The first time he held her, she threw up on him," Ezra chuckled. Aria listened, she didn't want to disrupt with questions or by saying anything at all. "I've got plenty of in between photos at home, if you'd like to see them. This is Day 5 of week two. She's wearing a blue onesie here. Well for the next few weeks she'd be wearing blue. Hardy mixed her whites with his colours because he didn't believe me when I told him that colours run. One month old," Ezra handed the next picture to Aria. He explained the photos right until month 9. "Hey, I need to fetch Pen from school," He said, politely. "Dont you mean WE?" Aria raised an eyebrow.


	7. We Skipped A Phase

"How do we always end up here?" "I don't know, honey. Rosewood has this hold on all of us," Spencer changed to gear 2 as she took the speed hump. "Hanna said she'd like you to spend the night with Riley," Spencer said. Earning a squeal from her almost asleep daughter. "I'll leave you there in about an hour. Spend some time with grandma and Mel while I go get my things sorted out," Spencer turned into the Hastings driveway. "Aren't you coming in?" "If I do, that means I'd have to talk to grandma which is gonna take time. Time that I don't have. Love you, catch you later," Spencer blew a kiss to Emma and backed out the driveway. Only to pull into Arias house a while later. "Did you tell anyone you're coming to me?" Aria looked around the neighbourhood with suspicious eyes. "Of course not. Now what's the big problem?" Spencer casually walked into Arias place and set her keys on the table next to the door. "I got a package. From someone who sighed the box 'A'. At first I thought it was a lousy prank, considering how everyone in this damned town knows about our history. But now, not so much," Aria checked her surroundings as if every move she made was monitored, then lead Spencer upstairs. "It's gone," Arias eyes widened as she searched through her bedroom. "What? What do you mean its gone? What's gone?" Spencer pried. "The box. The box is gone," Aria brushed her hand through her hair. "Okay. You need to calm down. Breathe," Spencer sat on the bed and gestured for Aria to sit with her. She pulled Aria in for a hug, "We'll find it. Together." Aria pulled away from Spencer's embrace and rambled on. "Spence. You don't understand. It was here. I swear. You've got to believe me. It was here and now it's gone," She got onto her knees and looked under the bed. Coming up with nothing, Aria began to panic. "Whats this?" At the corner of Spencer's eye, she saw a piece of paper that moved slightly against Arias balcony door. Aria and Spencer shared a glance before Spencer walked over to the paper and read it to herself. "Co-ordinates? For what?" She said, aloud. "Whoever took my box, left it there," Aria said confidently. "How are you so sure?" Spencer questioned. Aria held out her phone, "I have your box. Meet me at these exact co-ordinates." "Wait. They haven't signed it off? That's strange," Spencer said. "Well? Let's get going," Aria already grabbed her little bag. "Left here," Spencer directed. "Looks like they're leading us to the park?" Aria said, confused. "I hate these games," Spencer sighed. "You know what? Let's end this shot right now? Turn the car around. We're going to the police station," Spencer spoke with an annoyed tone. "I need the box," Aria said firmly. "What's in there anyway?" Spencer asked. "We're here. Let's go," Aria got out the vehicle and was followed by Spencer. "Where to now?" Aria looked at Spencer. She rolled her eyes and finally gave in to helping and not running to the police. Spencer looked down at her phone. "South then when we get to that tree, west." She pointed to the tree. "Thanks for helping, Spence," Aria spoke quietly as they walked towards the tree. "Anytime." "Yeah. But you've always helped me. Whenever I needed you. When I had my issues with Ezra, you drove from New York just to show me that no matter how far apart we are, you'll always come get me when I fall. It would be the dumbest little thing but you'd never say no," Aria paused. Spencer took the opportunity to thank Aria herself, "Hey, you've done the same. When Toby passed away. You came to me. Remember? You even helped me with Emma." "My divorce with Ezra. You picked me up, dusted me off and helped me build my life again. Especially with Naomi. You've played a huge part in our lives," Aria began crying.

Three years ago, Aria and Ezra divorced. It was a mutual thing. They both wanted something that neither of them could offer anymore. Naomi, their 10 year old daughter, was caught up in the middle. It was always hard when a kid was involved. Getting a divorce was as easy as making a smoothie. But having a kid thrown into the mix? Then it becomes hard. Aria spent almost a year with Spencer until she found a permanent place in Rosewood. During the divorce case when Ezra fought for custody over Naomi, Spencer took Naomi and Emma out shopping or something to distract her. At the time, Emma was 12, they didn't have much in common, but they were inseparable. Until Aria became broke two months into Rosewood. The judge sent social workers to get Naomi away from Aria and to Ezra. The only way Aria could keep her daughter was to make up enough money by the end of the next day. Seemed near impossible. Spencer was in the neighbourhood, some would say it was a coincidence but we know its fate. She met up with Aria and gifted her enough money to take care of Naomi for two years. Before the judge questioned the source of the money, Veronica Hastings took over the case and no problems arised afterwards. There was something that bothered Aria, though. After spending a few nights pacing back and fourth in the comfort of her bedroom, she called Hanna for she had been the expert. Hanna suggested that they'd all have a huge party at her place, commemorating the success of her new fashion line. Once there, she'd work on the case. Hanna was positive that Spencer was in love with a certain someone. The tell tale signs were definitely evident. Spencer would glace over and smile. She'd blush, and brush. Yep. She'd make sure she touches Arias soft milky skin. Spencer would subconsciously get jealous over the guys Hanna discreetly asked to hit on Aria. It was one of the experiments. And the biggest tell tale? That was when Spencer hit the truth stage of drunkenness. The five friends sat in a tight circle in Spencer's barn. It was an after party. Their kids stayed at Ashley Marins place for the weekend. Which meant their responsibility as parents just flew out the window. "Why won't she marry me?" Spencer asked Hanna. Hannas eyes widened. THIS WAS EXACTLY WHAT SHE NEEDED. Case closed.

"Spencer, the thing is that you never said no. You never stopped. You never gave up on me. And I love you for that," Aria said. They reached the tree and as soon as Spencer turned westward, Aria got down on her knee in front of her. "I guess I've found my box," Aria shrugged sheepishly. "Spencer Jill Hastings. Will you marry me?" Spencer was silent. She didn't know what to say. For the first time in history, the smart brunette was lost for words. She looked ahead of the tree when she heard the sound of violins. There were three men dressed in plain white suits, they played the violin. Around them were scattered pink flowers and a picnic set up. She didn't realise that she hadn't given Aria an answer yet. The guys stopped playing the violin and have her a hopeful glance. "YES. Yes. Yes. Yes." She yelled. Aria carefully put the ring on Spencer's finger and stood. "We skipped the dating phase," Spencer said in a matter of factually tone. "But I didn't want to waste time. I wanted you to be mine as soon as possible," Aria said as she poured yet another glass of wine for them both. "Do tell me, how'd you figure I was into you anyway? I was extremely discreet considering that as far as I know, you were straight and I have the fear of rejection," Spencer asked. Aria sipped on her wine then laid flat on her back, watching the clouds above. "I searched far and wide for the one. The one who could decrypt Thee Spencer Hastings. The one who's expertise never seizes to amaze. The one who's trendy- Nay- a fashionista. The one-" Aria continued but was cut off by Spencer, "Hanna. The one is Hanna," She chuckled. "Yup. Pretty much. Hey, I've got to hand it to her, she is amazing. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this. But she kept saying its not time yet," Aria flipped onto her stomach and propped herself up with her right arm so she could get a better view of Spencer. "There's more you know. After this picnic," Aria smirked. "You didn't have to. I mean, you could've proposed in my backyard for all I care, as long as it gets done." "Oh what a hopeless romantic you are," Aria playfully rolled her eyes. "And yes. I did have to," she then stood and held out her hand. "This is just the beginning."

The day ended with Aria and Spencer stumbling into Arias place. Naomi was with Ezra for the weekend and Hanna picked up Emma from the Hastings household earlier that day. "And Hanna told him, 'you get these violinists or you get fired because I gave you an order' you should've seen the look on her assistants face," Aria switched on the lights. "Wait so that was just to scare her?" Spencer asked. Aria nodded, "How else would Hanna be able to help me with this arrangement? Besides, the assistant is fairly new so when she gets to know Han, she'd figure we played her into doing a bit extra." "Devious much," Spencer sat on the couch. "Oh baby, theres a lot more where that came from," Aria walked over to Spencer and seated herself across the tall brunettes lap. "Really? I like this side of you," Spencer pulled Aria in for a kiss.


	8. Sparia, Hidden Thoughts

Spencer walked casually into the Montgomerys house. "Hi, Mrs. Montgomery," she waved as she slowly walked up the staircase. Ella smiled and greeted her in response. "She's not awake yet," Ella informed Spencer. "It's 7am," Spencer checked her wristwatch, "I told her to be ready by 7.30." She groaned and continued upstairs. Spencer walked into Arias room, quietly. "Gosh," she whispered to herself and hid in the corner of the room, if aria woke up. She wouldn't be able to see Spencer. Spencer pulled out her phone and texted Aria, "Ready? -S." Four seconds later, Arias phone vibrated and chimed, the vibration causing her to wake up. "Shit," Aria said to herself when she read the text. "Yeah. Can't decide which shoe to wear," she texted in response and shot out of bed. "I could help, but shoes should be the least of your worries. Unless you're planning on going for breakfast in boxers and a tank top?" Spencer came out of hiding. "Spence. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot," Aria jumped at the sound of Spencer's voice but quickly regained her composure. She rummaged around her wardrobe looking for clothing. "Hey. It's alright. None of you girls are usually awake before 10," She put her handbag on Arias desk then sat on her chair. "How about we have breakfast at 10?" Spencer looked at Aria who was as frantic as a fish out of water. Aria stopped and looked at Spencer, "Would it be okay with you?" "Yeah. I don't have reservations so I guess its alright." Spencer swirled around in the chair then stopped abruptly when she noticed Arias puppy dog eyes. "Okay. Okay. You can go back to sleep," She stood, grabbed her bag and headed to the door, "Call me when you're ready," Spencer opened the door. Aria closed the door, "You don't have to go." "Then what do you suppose I do? Watch you sleep?" "No, but you can join me. A little sleep won't kill you, will it?" Aria got into bed and tapped on it for Spencer to get in. Spencer shrugged then removed her shoes and placed her bag back on the desk, "Fine." "Wait. Before you get in, change into one of my Pjs. You know where they are," Aria nodded towards her drawers. Spencers hesitation caused Aria to sigh and get out of bed. "How about these?" She opened the third drawer and gave Spencer a boxer shorts with a matching vest. Spencer shrugged then removed her clothing. Aria giggled at Spencer. "You can't seriously be shy," She said when she noticed Spencer flush a light red. "I'm not shy," Spencer defended herself. Aria walked up to her and whispered, "Then I guess you won't be needing these. You don't mind, do you?" she grabbed the set of pyjamas and chucked them back into the drawer, leaving Spencer in her underwear. "No," Spencer gulped, "Dont mind at all." Aria laughed lightly, "uh huh. Sure," and she gently ushered Spencer to the bed. "Come on, the more time you waste, the less time we have to sleep," Aria said. "We're waking up at 9. Latest," Spencer frowned. "Yeah, we are," Aria snorted and got in next to Spencer. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. Now sleep," Aria pulled the comforter over them.

As soon as Aria was sure that Spencer was asleep, she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Spencer. Spencer was peaceful, she made quiet moans in her sleep, which Aria loved listening to. Everything was planned. Aria ran through her plans the night before. First, she'd complain that Spencer's always too busy for Sparia time. Knowing Spencer, she'd plan a day that would begin at around 8am. Much to Arias dismay, it was 7:30am. Nevertheless, with the plan she had, half an hour wouldn't be a huge problem. When Spencer came over to pick her up, she'd still pretend to be asleep. Thus making Spencer push the time to later that day. Aria would then insist on Spencer sleeping. Sounds creepy, but it was something Aria loved. She loved looking at Spencer. But she couldn't do it when Spencer was conscious, could she? Now she had the opportunity to do exactly that. She took in Spencers features. Her eyelashes, her nose, her mouth, the cleft in her chin, the way her hair cascaded around the pillow and over her chest. Arias eyes wandered to Spencers chest. Her breathing was even. She had her white laced strapless bra on, which fit around her breasts like a glove. Her skin was a mix between a creamy and a milky white. Aria resisted the urge to caress Spencer's skin. To run her fingers along Spencer's barely visible ribs. Aria closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, if she doesn't do it now, there's no telling if she'd ever do it. But she had no guts. 'Do it,' She thought to herself. 'Or should I take vodka for courage?' She questioned. Yes. Definitely need the courage. Aria slowly turned around to her bedside table and opened the drawer. Only to remove a tiny bottle of vodka, enough for courage, she told herself. She quickly downed it and turned over to Spencer, waiting for the vodka to kick in. A few minutes later, it struck. "Well, finally," She whispered to herself. She looked at Spencer and began. Her fingers touched Spencer's cheek, lips, chin, then made it further south. Slowly caressing Spencer's chest, stopping when her fingers touched her bra, and continuing a few seconds later, over her ribs. Aria began to get a bit impatient. So she sat up and started leaving a small trail of kisses from Spencer's belly button right up to her neck. She paused before inhaling deeply. "Fuck," She said under her breath, enjoying the scent. Aria moved herself to her original position but kept herself buried in Spencers neck. She draped her arm over Spencer's stomach, alcohol finally making her sleepy.

An hour later, Spencer woke up to an empty bed. She assumed Aria was in the shower, so she got out of bed and put on her clothes. She used this time to reflect on what happened a while ago. She was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt the before slightly. She opened her eyes to see Arias back turned towards her. Assuming it was nothing, Spencer closed her eyes again. Less than 6 minutes later, she heard Aria whisper, "Well, Finally." She felt Arias touch that started from her cheek and made its way down to her ribs. The bed moved again. Spencer decided against waking up, knowing that if she did wake up, she wouldn't know what to do. She felt light kisses on her body. Then, Aria got to her neck. She heard the deep inhalation which was followed by Arias moan, "Fuck." That was it. Spencer paced around the room. She had a few questions that swirled like a tornado in her head. One, What was Aria thinking? Two, Should she tell Aria that she, was in fact, awake? Three, is Aria gay? Four, if she is, does this mean Spencer's an experiment or does Aria really have feelings for her? Five, was Spencer interested in starting a relationship with a girl? And not just any girl, Aria? Because as far she knows, Spencer is straight. Those were just a few questions that she could make sense of. Aria walked out the bathroom and into her room, wrapped in a towel. "You don't have to turn away," she rolled her eyes.

"Cheese Burger with extra fries and a water, please," Aria ordered. "I'll have the Chefs special with a salad and water. Thank you," Spencer told the waitress. "I always get the chefs special. He's a professional so he knows whats the best meals around here," Spencer closed her menu and placed it on the side of the table. "So uhm," Spencer started, unsure of how to handle the situation at hand. "How are things with Ezra going?" She asked. Arias eyes avoided the gaze of Spencer. "It's alright. I mean, I told you guys we're not getting back together. Why?" she shrugged, trying to figure out why Spencer would ask after four months. "Just asking. You two were perfect for each other. And you didn't tell us what exactly happened," Spencer rested her chin on her left wrist that she had propped up. "Dont get me wrong, we still love each other-" Aria said. Spencer cut her off, "Then why not get back together?" She pushed, a bit too harshly. Arias attention moved from the passing cars outside to Spencers burning eyes. "Irreconcilable differences," She said in a tone that was just as harsh. Spencer scoffed. Of course they had irreconcilable differences. "Sorry, am I missing something?" Aria raised her voice a little. Spencer didn't need to handle it this way. She knew it. "Excuse me," Spencer said and walked outside. She saw a gas station at the end of the road, thought about walking but then settled on taking a one minute drive. She drove up to be station and parked at the entrance of the shop. She hurried out, purchased a box of cigarettes and a lighter, got into her car and drove back to the restaurant. Spencer walked into the alleyway and hastily opened the box. Her subconscious forbid her to light and smoke the cigarette, but she wasn't listening to herself this time. She already convinced herself that this would at least ease her mind. She lit the cigarette and took it out of her mouth. Spencer looked at it then went right on to smoking. After smoking the whole thing, she hurried to her car and dabbed perfume onto herself. "Back," she smiled widely to Aria. A bit too wide for her liking. Aria gave her a confused glance. "Look, I'm sorry," Spencer said, "It's just that a situation has arised and I don't know how to approach it. I'm sorry for having an outburst," She said calmly. "It's alright," Aria said, softly. "Where'd you go, anyway?" Aria asked. "Not really important," Spencer hesitated. Their meals had arrived, a relief to Spencer because she honestly didn't know what to say anymore.

"Hey Em," Spencer greeted as she walked closer to Emily who was, as promised, sitting on the park bench. It was around 6pm. After having brunch with Aria, Spencer called Emily who told her to go on with her day with Aria as normal, and she'd meet up with Spencer later in the day to discuss things. It seemed to go well, Spencer and Aria caught a movie, went ice skating and had dinner at the Hastings. "Hi," Emily stood to hug Spencer. Spencer explained the situation to Emily before bursting into tears. "I don't want to lose her," Spencer cried. "Spence," Emily said and pulled her into her warm embrace, "Everything will be okay. You just need time. Time to think," She reassured her. "Does Hanna know?" Emily asked. "No. I tried calling, she was with Caleb so I didn't want to disturb her," Spencer said. Emily sighed, "How do you feel about Aria?" "I don't know. I haven't exactly had the time to think about it." "Talk to her, she's your best friend. The least you could do to help her or help yourself is confronting the situation. If you're going to avoid it, that'll make her assume things and it will cost you your friendship with her," Emily advised. "You're right. I don't know how to," Spencer sniffled. "As soon as you had time to think things through, you'd know exactly how to say what you need to," "Thanks, Em," Spencer smiled.


	9. Sparia, Hidden Thoughts Part Two

Spencer cancelled her plans with everyone this week. She couldn't bring herself to meet up with any of her friends until she resolved her feelings for Aria. She spent the last three days thinking about her feelings and the next two days deciding how to tell Aria. "Hey. Movie night? Need to talk - S," She texted Aria. Aria didn't respond until twenty two minutes later, "Sure. See you later." Spencer got out of her bed and slowly walked into the bathroom, she wanted to have a long and hot bubble bath. Spencer filled the tub with water, added her bath bubbles, then lit a few scented candles. She stripped off her clothing and looked at the time, 5:56pm. Promising herself that she'd take at least 25 minutes, she tied her hair into a messy high bun then got into the tub.

"Spence," Someone shook her slightly. Spencer jumped. "Aria," She smiled, relieved that it wasn't a serial killer. Not that they'd be polite enough to shake her awake. She glanced over at the clock, 6:02. Damn. "I was only supposed to be here for like twenty-five minutes," She rolled her eyes, "an hour later, here we are," Spencer groaned. "I've been calling you for what seemed to be forever," Aria sighed. "I'll be in your room," Aria nodded and walked out. Spencer quickly got out and drained the tub while drying off and putting on her fluffy gown. "I've missed you," Spencer walked into her room, shut the door and embraced Aria. "It's just been a crazy week," She explained. "It's okay. I understand the Hastings workload," Arias eyes widened. "I'm gonna get straight to the point," Spencer pulled away and sat on her bed, pulling Aria with her. Aria have her a confused look. "Aria, I'm going to be completely honest with you," "Spence. You're scaring me," Aria said in a serious tone. "No need to be afraid. I just need you to listen. I know you kissed me. Everywhere," Spencer gave Aria her signature wide eyes and smirk. Before Aria could protest, Spencer continued. "I took this week to think about you. About me. About us. I had no Hastings work. When you kissed me, I didn't know what to do. Mainly because I was shocked. The other reason is that I was unfamiliar with the feeling I had afterwards. I felt appreciated. Loved. And hell, I even felt butterflies. All my life I've been with guys, I haven't felt that way. I was afraid. Afraid that if I was in love with that feeling, I'd be in love with you. And being in love with you is the- no, was the scariest thing at that moment. My parents perfect ways flashes through my head, I was afraid of what everyone would think. 'Oh look. It's the state senators daughter. Being an embarrassment.' But what I've realised is that those words were constructed by me. Those thoughts, also by me. They were made by fear of the unknown. Now? I'm not afraid. I don't care what anyone thinks as long as I have you. I love you. And judging by the look on your face, you feel the same way too," Spencer had Arias hands in her own, Squeezing them at the important parts of her short speech. Aria could not keep the huge grin off of her face, neither could she keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, Aria. It's taken me too long to fit the pieces together, but now that I've made sense of it all, I can gladly say that I'm in love with you," Spencer gently put her forehead onto Arias as she cried, "And I never want to lose you. Even if, by off chance that we don't work out as a couple, I don't ever want to let go of you." Aria smiled and reached up to wipe Spencer's tear stained face. "I love you, Dork," She pushed her lips towards Spencer's and they finally kissed. Slowly and passionately, yet hungrily and filled with lust.

"Can I get you girls anything?" Veronica asked an hour later. The duo sat under covers on the couch in the barn, 15 minutes into Peter Rabbit. "No. Thanks mom, we're okay," Spencer said. Her mother bid them a goodnight and left. "Hannas going with Caleb to Yemen next week." Aria blurted. "Yeah. I'm totally gonna miss her. Haven't seen my banana, or even Emily, in a while. Think we should call them over or do you just wanna be alone tonight?" Spencer offered. "As much as I'd like to be alone with you, could you make the call?" Aria asked. Spencer hit pause on the remote and called both Emily and Hanna.

"Peter Rabbit? What are we? 12?" Hanna asked as soon as she got through the front door. Emily closed the door behind her, "Forget her. I've been looking forward to this ever since it came out," She made herself comfortable on the floor below the couch Aria and Spencer were on. "Popcorns on the table," Aria said to Hanna before she sat. Hanna handed Aria and Spencer a bowl and sat beside Emily, Spencer hitting play on the movie. Beneath the sheets, Spencer had her arm around Arias stomach, drawing small circles on her sides. Her fingers made their way up higher. Aria shivered at her touch then looked up and scrunched her nose, "Stop now or you're not gonna be able to stop at all," Aria whispered. "Shhh," Hanna said. "Thought you weren't 12," Spencer nudged her from behind. "Whatever. But could you grope quietly? Trying to pay attention," Hanna put some popcorn in her mouth, her eyes glued to the tv. "Grope? Em. You told her?" Spencer paused the movie. "More like she pried it out of me. It's Hanna, What was I supposed to do?" Emily defended herself. "Touché," Spencer shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" Hanna turned around. "In case you haven't noticed, you've been a bit M.I.A. lately," Spencer said. "Me? What about you? We haven't heard from you in a week and you accuse me? Wait, this isn't even a 'WE' thing. Because I know for a fact that you've been talking to Emily," Hanna almost yelled. Spencer looked at Emily then back at Hanna. "You didn't bother to show up and ask what was going on. Emily did, that's how she knew that I needed my space," Spencer said, trying to remain calm. Aria was caught up in the middle of it all. Everyone was now yelling at each other. "Guys," She said. They didn't stop. "GUYS. Stop," She stood up. "There's no point in yelling. Hanna, the main reason we're all here is because of you. We'll miss you for the entirety of the month you'll be gone. Know who brought up the 'We should get Hanna here cz we'll miss her'? Spencer. That's who," Aria walked up to the door. "Spencer. You and Hanna are leaving for a 10 minute drive. I don't care where, but by the time you two get back, you should be done arguing. Or so help me," Aria took Spencer's keys off the hook and chucked it at her. Everyone was silent. Scared and silent. Hanna looked at Spencer, waiting for the brunette to lead the way. They walked to the car and got in. Spencer drove to the park, got off and sat on the swing. Hanna followed. "We've got 6 minutes left. So unless you're willing to face a very feisty woman, you better start talking," Spencer said. Hanna raised an eyebrow, "Me? Why don't you? I have nothing to say," She rolled her eyes. Spencer thought twice about biting back and decided against it. "What's going on with you, Han?" Spencer tried to ask calmly. "Nothing," Hanna looked away. "Something is clearly bothering you. Why wont you talk to me?" Spencer swung slightly on her swing and held Hannas hand in hers. Hanna abruptly pulled away, "Because you're what's bothering me," She looked at Spencer. Spencer was genuinely shocked. "What do you mean?" Spencer questioned. "You're not just Emily and Arias friend. You're mine too. I don't get why you didn't tell me about you being off the grid for a couple of days. I get that I was with Caleb when you called me all that time back, but you have to realise that even though I'm with him, you guys are also a priority. You didn't think of letting me in on anything to do with Aria. I'm not gonna be here for a month. The least you could do was tell me about something this big. Wanna know when I found out? When Em picked me up. Today. I don't think its fair that everyone knew what was going on except for me," Hanna voiced herself. Spencer got off her swing and hugged Hanna. "Hey. Don't cry. I'll always be here. You'll always be my best friend. It's just that things became so complicated that I allowed it to cause a drift in our relationship. I'm sorry, Hanna. I didn't realise that it would hurt you," Spencer apologised. Hanna didn't budge. "Well. If it makes you feel any better, I have a secret that no one knows about, not even Aria and Emily," Spencer stepped back and smiled. Hanna looked at her and laughed, "Come on. They know everything," Hanna rolled her eyes, playfully this time. Spencer dug in her little bag and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it once it was in her mouth. Hannas eyes widened. "Thee Spencer Hastings smokes? What? Is hell frozen already?" She spoke. "Promise you won't tell," Spencer inhaled. Hanna nodded. "But you can't smoke when you're with me," Hanna stood from her swing and opened her hand for the cigarette. "And why not?" Spencer raised an eyebrow, exhaling. "Because. I have a secret of my own," Hanna looked down at her fingers. "Well? Aren't you gonna tell me?" Spencer asked after a few seconds of silence. "I'll tell you once I'm sure. Drive me to the drug store?" Hanna asked. It was now Spencer's turn to be in shock, "You're...?" She couldn't finish her sentence. "Maybe. I mean, I'm almost a month late," Hanna beamed. The girls purchased three pregnancy tests and headed to Hannas house. "What does it say?" Hanna asked. They stood in Hannas bathroom, Hanna seated on the closed toilet and Spencer kneeling against the sink. Spencer read the instructions out loud and handed Hanna the sticks. "Wish me luck," Hanna asked. "Luck," Spencer said. Hanna pushed open the seat and pulled down her pants. "Do you mind?" Hanna asked Spencer. "What? Its not like I haven't seen you pee before," Spencer folded her arms. "Yeah but now there's pressure," Hanna sighed. "Fine," Spencer turned to the side. "So. Why are you going to Yemen anyway?" Spencer asked. "Calebs been recruited by some spy agency. If he passes his probation in Yemen, he can join the team," Hanna said, now peeing on the second stick.

"Here," Hanna handed the sticks to Spencer after rolling the ends in tissue paper so they could hold it. "What are you planning to do if you are pregnant?" Spencer lay on Hannas bed. "Not go to Yemen. That's for sure. I'm not looking forward to the trip, just don't want to spend the month alone. My mom's going on a few conference meetings," She shook her head and lay beside Spencer. "Are you and Aria an official couple now?" Hanna asked after a moment of silence. Spencer looked at her, "I guess so. It took me some time to figure out what I wanted. But now that I have her, I'm the happiest and luckiest girl in the world," She grinned. "We'll come out to our parents eventually. But now is a bit too soon," "Why? If you know that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, why wait?" "Because, Hanna. I'm not entirely sure about what my parents might say. If its too early, they'll think I'm going through a phase," Spencer felt her phone vibrate. "Is it the moment of truth?" Hanna eagerly questioned. Spencer shook he'd head, "It's Aria. Hey, what's up?" Spencer spoke into the phone. "Where are you? I've been worried sick. You've been gone for 45 minutes. I gave you 10. Is Hanna okay?" "First of all, calm down. We're both okay. We're at Hans place discussing a few things. We'll be back soon," Spencer said. She heard Aria sigh on her end, "Okay. But don't forget we still have a paused movie," "Bye," Spencer ended the call just in time for the results to be revealed. "Now's the moment of truth," Spencer grabbed the sticks.


	10. Together we're Paily

**_A/N. Greetings, Readers. This is my first Paily story. Written especially for my reader, Sweeety. Suble hint in the story just for you, let me know if you catch it. Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I give you PAILY :_**

"Did you get everything?" Emily asked Hanna. They met in the parking lot of the mall after Emily had given Hanna a list of things to buy. "Yes. Well, except for this one thing," Hanna scrunched her nose and put the bags in the boot of her car. "Which is?" Emily crossed her arms. "Whatever this is," Hanna dug into her handbag and came up with the list. Pointing to the foreign name, "They don't sell that in Rosewood. You'd have to go to Philly. And no, I'm not going all the way down there just for a bottle of wine," She huffed. "Han," Emily pleaded. She needed this to be perfect. Having a picnic with no wine was like swimming with no water. Odd comparison but that's what she compared it to at this point. "Aria is going on a day with Fitz tomorrow," Hanna offered. "And?" "They're going to Philly." "Okay. I'll text her. Now, do you know where I could get fairy lights?" She asked. "We could try the hardware," Hanna got into her car and was followed by Emily. She exited the mall and drove along the road that led to Hollis, eventually finding the hardware store. As soon as Emily entered the store, she noticed a familiar face. "Paige?" She questioned. Damn, now she wouldn't be able to buy the lights. "Em," Paige walked from the side of the store. She pecked Emily's lips, "What are you doing here?" Emily looked around suspiciously. "Rosewood kids are the worst. They threw a firecracker onto our porch," She pointed to the paint. "Dad fixed it, he just needed a few things to finish his masterpiece," she smiled. "Oh hey," Hanna noticed Paige. "What brings you here?" Paige smiled at Hanna. "Date with Caleb. Need some lights," Hanna looked at Emily then back at Paige. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Paige spoke, "Well. I'll see you on Sunday," Paige kissed Emily once more, "Bye Hanna. Good luck on your date," she waved and walked over to the cashier. "Thanks for the save," Emily nudged Hanna.

"I come bearing gifts," Emily said as she entered Spencer's barn that afternoon. "Oooh I love," Aria smiled and opened her arms to hug Emily. "Actually, its a 'thank you for getting me wine from the winery in Philly' gift," Emily gave Aria pleading eyes. Aria giggled, "I would've done it for free." "I know. But I had to get you a thank you gift," Emily winked. "You didn't get me a thank you gift," Hanna rolled her eyes and plopped herself on the couch beside Spencer. "Thats because I've got you," Emily opened her bag and pulled out an envelope, "A trip for two to Hawaii for a week," She smiled at Hanna and handed it to her. "REALLY?" Hanna screamed and hugged Emily. Hanna opened the envelope and the joy drained from her face, "Em. This is a gift card for Hawaiian Pizza for a week," She said in a disappointed tone. "Close enough," Emily shrugged and sat on Hanna. "Love you, Hanna Banana," She pulled Hanna close and kissed her cheek. "Whatever," Hanna playfully pushed Emily away. "So, movies or food first?" Spencer asked.

"Here you go," Aria and Ezra made a stop at Emily's house the next day, after their date in Philly. "Thank you. I'm extremely grateful," Emily pulled them both inside. "Wanna see what I have planned before the showcase?" She offered. Ezra looked at Aria with pleading eyes. "You're just a sucker for romance, huh?" Aria held onto his arm and they followed Emily to her room. "I'm giving her this," Emily opened a box. "Wow," Arias eyes widened. "Are you taking her out for the day?" Aria asked. Hanna helped with the planning so she was the only one who knew until Spencer came to drop off a few things for the last touches an hour ago. "Thats not all," Emily smiled, widely. "I'm taking her to the game next Friday. She's been trying to get tickets for the past three months. Thank heaven's I know Spencer," She said. "I have to make dinner before mom gets home. You guys can have a look see while I get that done," Emily told Aria and Ezra. She then took them to her back yard. "Let me know what you think," She told them and headed back into the kitchen. Emily started on the roast chicken. 12 minutes later, Aria and Ezra returned. "I've gotta use your bathroom," Aria said and headed upstairs. Ezra sat at the kitchen table. "I love what you've done for Paige," he said. "Think she'll like it?" Emily asked. "Like would be an understatement," he smiled his boyish grin. "I tried to go all out. It's our last anniversary together. Who knows if we'll see each other next year. Or even be together ," she shrugged. "Hey, trust me. Everything will be okay. Besides, if you two aren't together, remember that everything happens for a reason," He advised. "Thanks. I needed that," Emily pushed her hair behind her ear. "Ready to go?" Aria walked downstairs. "Hmm," Ezra nodded. "See you soon," he said and held Arias hand. "Sure," Emily lead them out. "Let us know how tomorrow goes," Aria kissed Emily on the cheek. "Will do." Finally, the night of reckoning has arrived. "Paige is here," Pam knocked on Emily's room door. Emily shot up from her bed. "What?" She looked at the time. 7:32pm. She's two hours early. This cant be happening. Not today. Pam opened Emily's room door, a smirk plastered on her face, "Okay. Okay. I was kidding. But it did get your attention," She snickered. "Come on. I've made us waffles," Pam smiled warmly. "With chocolate sauce?" "You betcha," Pam closed the room door. Emily hurried to the bathroom and had a shower. She washed her hair then wrapped it in a lilac towel before heading downstairs for a quick supper with mom. "Did you check out the backyard?" Emily asked. Her mom nodded. "I'm so proud of you. Oh and I've got you something, sweety," Pam dabbed a paper towel across her mouth then got off her chair, walked to her handbag and pulled out a small box. "I've got two. One for Paige and one for you," She gave her the red and gold box. "I don't know what to say," Emily gasped, allowing tears to fall. "A thank you is enough," Pam kissed her daughter's forehead. Emily could stop staring at the matching necklaces. 'PA' read the first part, 'ILY' read the second half. "Together, Paily," Pam smiled. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Emily squeezed her mother.

"I'm heading out. Text me if you need anything," Pam grabbed her keys. "Be safe," Emily waved her mother off. It was now 8:52pm. She would expect Paige to get here any time now. As if on cue, Paige knocked softly on the front door. "Hey," Emily grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. "Happy Anniversary," She said. She grabbed Paige and kissed her all over her face. "I love you," She whispered. Paige was stunned. All she could do is stand there looking at, the now not so shy, Emily Fields. Emily pulled her by the hand and happily prodded into the kitchen. "Happy Anniversary," Paige managed to say. She handed Emily a gift bag. "Hope you like it," Paige blushed. Emily opened the gift bag and removed a box of Air Jordans. "I love it," Emily reached over the table and pecked Paige on her lips. "And now, my turn," Emily winked. She held Paiges hand softly, "Close your eyes," She instructed when she reached outside. Paige obliged. Emily turned Paige towards the decorated backyard. "I have a speech before the surprise, hope you don't mind. Just keep your eyes closed," Emily said. "Em. You didn't have to," Paige responded. "I didn't. But I love you so that means I did. Okay. Here goes. Before you became a part of my life, I was a flightless bird. I never had the guts to take risks. I always stayed in line, followed tradition. I let people walk all over me. I wasn't happy with who I was because I didn't know who I was in the first place. I was too afraid to be me. But then, you came along and changed that. You gave me wings. You taught me to be comfortable in my own skin. To stand up for what I believe in and to be who I want to be. You always supported me, even if I were wrong. You gave me the chance to learn that I'm wrong instead of judging me and being critical. Because of that, I've now experienced the wrongs enough to know what's right. I hope that no matter where life takes us, we'll always have each other. I love you, Paige Mcullers. I love you," Emily ended. They were both in tears. She stepped forward and kissed Paige. At first, Paige was surprised as her eyes were still closed, but a second later she melted into the gesture. Emily finally parted from her beloved and smiled widely. "Open," She whispered. Paige slowly opened her eyes. She was speechless. Paige scanned her surroundedings. There was a picnic mat, food was placed all around and covered with insect nets. A flat board sat at the centre, holding their wine. Sift music started playing, Paige looked at Emily. "Can I have this dance?" Emily bowed. Paige blushed then took her hand. They danced until the song ended. Emily then lead Paige to sit on the ground. "Em. This is beautiful," Paige complimented then pointed to the lights that were draped around the yard, "Hannas date with Caleb, huh?" She giggled and shook her head. "In my defense, this needed to be a surprise. And I couldn't have done it without the help of my girls," Emily smiled proudly then added, "and their significant others." Emily heard a beeping sound, it was time. That was the signal. "Come on," Emily stood then helped Paige up. "Thats for after the movie," She gestured to the food. They moved along the backyard then finally stopped abruptly. "I think I forgot something," Emily fake acted out the line then playfully dragged Paige back to their spot. Paige was stunned to see that in front of their picnic was a reclining bed, decorated with a huge fluffy blanket and what looked like a dozen pillows. Emily sat on the bed and gestured for Paige to lay with her. A confused Paige follows suit. Seconds later, a massive white sheet was placed in front of them. It was almost as tall as the house itself. "Emil-" Paige started but was cut off. "Shhh. Movie's starting," Emily winked then reached to her side and grabbed a bowl of popcorn. The projector was fixed to a tree so it could project perfectly over the white sheet, Thanks to Caleb.

By the time the credits rolled over, Paige was secured in the arms of Emily. "I really enjoyed that," Paige said. "Mhmm. Thought you might. You can never go wrong with Julia Roberts," Emily responded. "One more thing," Emily sat up and pulled out the box her mother gave her. "Hope you like," Emily blushed. Paige was definitely surprised this time. "How about I show you how much I love it?" Paige asked. Before Emily could even think of a response, Paige crashed her lips onto Emily's and they were once again, back in bed. Emily knew better than to make out with her girlfriend when she has her friends watching. Not directly watching. They were just nearby, making sure this ran smoothly. She would hate to be caught having sex. "Let's eat. I'm kinda hungry," Emily pulled away and suggested. They got off the bed and walked around to the food. "How is this warm?" Paige asked, confusion striking her once again. Emily shook her head, "I'll tell you. but in due time, my love," She pecked Paige on her nose and laughed to herself.


	11. The best type of Friendships - Haria p1

The morning was colder than usual. Aria felt her nose becoming cold, she could feel her toes freezing over too. It was times like this when she thought about Ezra. She remembered how they would curl up in bed, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her petite body. But well, she had to force those thoughts out of her head.

He isn't coming back.

She sighed and looked at the time. 4:45am. Why is life so unfair? She loved Ezra. Scratch that. She still loves Ezra. She knows Ezra loves her too. She understood that he had to leave because of his stupid family pulling him away. What kind of a man chooses a horrible family over love? Apparently, Ezra. His mother offered Aria $500 000.00 to get out and never return. They humiliated her at the last family dinner, and when she told Ezra about it, he didn't believe her.

She closed her eyes.

Get out. Get out. Get out of my damn head, Ezra.

Aria rolled over to her side. Then rolled onto her stomach. Finally, she sat up, tied her hair and groaned. She finally excepted that she'd have to wake up at 5am. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. The house was different now that Ezra wasn't there. Almost ghostly. They've planned on moving in together just after she had finished school. Arias parents disowned her when she confronted them about her pregnancy.

 **Flashback to eight months ago.**

"Mom please, don't do this," Aria said, feeling the lump in her throat get bigger. "I thought you would understand," she sobbed. "I think your mother has been too lenient on you, Aria. When she found out about Ezra, I was the bad guy for putting my foot down. Well, Ella, this is exactly what I warned you about. You never listened to me. Always took her side for everything," Byron gave Aria a distasteful look and shook his head. "I'm giving you until the end of this month to find a place and move out. It's not that I'm being harsh about this, it's just that you took advantage of my good nature. You thought you could get away with everything because I was never strict with you," Ella teared up, "Your father is right. I blame myself, ever since you were a kid I would take your side over his. Now look at where it got you. Graduation is this week, I suggest you start looking for a job so you can maintain yourself and this child. Once you're gone, we don't want to have anything to do with you. It's embarrassing, Aria. Do you know how highly I speak about you to everyone? What do I say to them when they find out about this? 'My daughter is pregnant and the father of the child is her highschool teacher' Any of those words sound like something to brag about?" All Aria could do was shake her head. She felt dizzy and knew that there was no point in arguing, it would only make matters worse.

The next month, Ezra and Aria moved into their new house. Ezra bought it with his teaching money and some of his inheritance. "You okay?" Ezra asked her. He took the frying pan off the stove and turned to Aria. "You've been quiet for a long time. What's on your mind?" He asked. Aria hesitated. She didn't want to tell him about his family's money offer, but it did hurt her. "We need to talk about something," she said. Ezra sat on the chair next to her, at the island. "Okay," he nodded. "Last week your family offered me money," she said softly. "Oh as a gift for our baby?" He asked. "No. As a 'we will pay you to leave our son' kind of thing," She avoided eye contact, afraid that if she looked at him she would burst into tears. "What do you mean? My family would never do that," Ezra said. Aria raised an eyebrow, "They did it with Malcom. And are you saying that I'm lying?" She asked. Ezra didnt know what to think. His family has come back into his life after they've apologised for the incident with Malcom and promised that they wouldn't interfere. He was NOT about to make the decision to live his life without them again. "Aria. I'm not about to have a fight with them just because you were hurt about something that they may have intended to be a joke." "What do you mean? It wasn't a joke, Ezra." "Pretty sure it was. I think that your past with A has affected the way you interpret things. Look, I'm not gonna lose them over this. You don't understand what it's like to live alone all your life. Away from everyone you loved. They're finally in my life again and I am not willing to ruin that again," he explained. "Ezra, I never thought I'd say this but, it's me or your family. I am hurt. How could they offer me money to leave? Did they think I was cheap enough to take it and forget you?" Aria was standing now. Ezra followed suit and stood as well. "I'm sorry, Aria. But I can't lose them," He said. She was shocked. She couldn't believe that he would make this decision as quickly as he did, she couldn't believe that he wouldn't fight for her. "Thanks, Ezra. I'll get packing," she said and walked upstairs. He sat at the island again. About 20 minutes later, Aria was done packing. She didn't have much. With the rush she was in to get out, Aria never worried about making things look neat. She stuffed as much as her clothes as she could into a large bag and carried it downstairs. She waited in the lounge for Spencer to pick her up.

Ezra finally stood from his seat and walked into the lounge, seeing that Aria was done packing. He didn't want to speak to her, nor she him. But he had to. "Aria," he said, softly. Arias eyes were puffy and red, she looked at him. "Don't go," he said. She felt a little hope build within her. Then, he snatched that small amount away, "I'll go. I know you're carrying my child. You have nowhere to go. Take the house," He said. Ezra loved Aria, he knew it and so did she. He did't have the heart to let a pregnant woman, especially one with his child, be homeless. She would have the girls, but how long could she stay with them? "No, Ezra. I don't want anything from you," Aria said, crying again. "You're carrying my child. It's not for you, it's for my child," he said.

 **Present day**

Aria let out a groan, frustrated that she was pregnant. "Only one month left," she caressed her belly. After a while she decided to shower and do laundry. Aria walked into the bathroom and took the basket of clothes down to the small laundry room. It didn't take her long to finish, considering the fact that she lived alone. Every day felt worse than the last.

She would occasionally meet the girls but never at the house. They understood that she needed her space and didn't want to push it. Hanna got into a paid internship programme that allows her to work from home for most of the week. The pay wasn't good but it helped her get a start on her future. She would spend most of her time on video calls with Aria. They would have the call running while going about their lives, as if they were in the same room as each other. "That's the best type of friendships," Hanna would say. "The one where you call your best friend and have them in the background as you get things done." Emily was almost never around. Always traveling with her volunteer group that made her a permanent member and started paying her. She was in Africa this year. Spencer was part time studying and part time working at her mothers firm. She barely had time to breathe, but still made it to meet Hanna and Aria at least twice a week.

Needing an income, Aria had to work too. She was lucky enough to get the house but Ezra didn't want to help her with anything else. So she did the only thing she knew how to do - Photography. Spencer, Hanna and Emily lent her money to start off her business. She rented out a shop and converted it into a studio, in two months she made enough money to pay the girls back. The only problem was that she was her own boss. Which meant she had no maternity leave and had to work to make enough money to put food on the table. Five month in and she became friends with a guy. Liam, a writer from Boston. They became close enough for him to offer to work in her studio until she was able to get back in. She refused the offer, but after Liam refused to back down, Aria accepted.

"Hi, Han," Aria smiled into the camera. "Hey Ar," Hanna responded. They set their laptops to the every day position. Aria had hers against the kitchen wall and Hanna's was on her bedroom table, facing her bed. "Tell me, how cute is this?" Hanna asked, picking up a high waisted pair of jeans. "That is cute. I could only dream of fitting into those soon," Aria laughed then pointed to her belly, "Once this little one is out, I'll be ready to go." Hanna smiled, "So what will chef Montgomery be cooking today?" She made an exaggerated thinking face. "I was thinking mac and cheese. I don't really feel like having anything at all but I can't think for me anymore," Aria looked at her belly and rolled her eyes. "Oh," Aria said, remembering what she needed to tell Hanna. "Liam phoned last night," she started.

Hannas face fell. She wouldn't admit it but she was jealous of Liam. What did he have that she didn't? Oh, right. A penis. She could sense that Aria was slowly falling in love with this guy and as far as anyone knew, Aria is straight. She struggled with her crush on Aria for a long time. Her world fell apart when Aria told the girls she was pregnant, but then the next few months things went downhill for Aria. It sounds like Hanna was a terrible person for secretly being happy that Ezra was no longer in the picture. She did want Aria to herself, after all. Everything was fine until Liam walked into Arias life. Sorry, crashed into, as Hanna would put it.

"What did he say?" Hanna tried to sound like she didn't hate the guy. "He wants to visit me," Aria said while looking for her packet of uncooked macaroni. "What? Aria that's insane. You don't allow us to visit you, why would you let him?" Hanna had a hint of annoyance in her tone. Aria took out a pot, filled it with water and put it on the stove. She then emptied the packet into the pot and turned up the heat. "Hanna I don't want you guys here because as it is, I feel guilty. If I had a place to go, I wouldn't be here. In this house. And besides, I'm not allowing him to come here. We're going to meet at some restaurant." Aria sat on a chair that faced the laptop. "As in like a date?" Hanna asked. Aria shook her head, "No. Just two adults meeting at a restaurant to have something to eat. Okay fine. It's a date. But I haven't been with anyone for a long time, I think I deserve to go out," Aria shrugged. Hanna rolled her eyes, "You don't even know this guy," She said. "Uh Han, I've known him for a while now. I wouldn't leave him with my studio if I didn't trust him," Aria explained. Hanna was getting agitated, she didn't want HER Aria to go ahead and be with some guy. She wanted Aria to herself. As selfish as that sounds, it's how she felt. "Well, I don't feel comfortable with him taking you on a date. You're pregnant and vulnerable," Hanna said. Aria was surprised at that comment. "Would it make you feel better if we went on a double date? I'll get Liam to ask the guy from opposite my studio?" Aria asked. Hanna weighed her options. Either stay at home and worry about Aria falling in love or go out and ruin the date for them. In typical Hanna fashion, she chose the latter. "Seems like a good idea. Get back to me on that," Hanna shrugged. The girls said their goodbyes and ended the call.

That Saturday, Aria curled her hair and put on a short peach dress. Liam picked her up, instead of meeting her, and took her to the restaurant. Hanna was already seated next to her "date" when Aria and Liam got there. "Hey," Aria smiled and kissed her friends cheek. Hanna smiled back then took a sip of her almost finished margarita. Aria sat across from Hanna and Liam sat across Dylan. "So Dylan, what kind of store do you own?" Hanna asked after they've all ordered. "I don't own it. I'm working there to pay off my student loans," he laughed a little. "It's a hardware store," Dylan became serious after seeing that Hanna didn't laugh or even smile back at him. Liam and Aria were lost in their own world. Hanna noticed and didn't like it at all. She downed her second margarita and ordered a fourth, while her third came around. "Han, do you want to slow down? We didn't even have starters," Aria said. Hanna shook her head. Liam gave an awkward look to Hanna. Aria picked up on this and asked Hanna to accompany her to the ladies. As the girls stood up, Aria felt a trickle down her legs. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization that she was officially in labor. Aria didn't know who to turn to so she just closed her eyes and spoke, "My water broke." Liam immediately stood from his seat, "We've got to get you to the hospital," he grabbed his wallet and took out cash for the bill. He gave the money to the waitress and told her to keep the change. "Meet us there?" Liam asked Dylan and Hanna. They nodded. Hanna thanked her sober self for agreeing to Dylan picking her up.

 **Three hours later**

Hanna sat in the waiting room tapping her fingers against the wooden handrest of the chair. Spencer promised to come to the hospital after work. Dylan left Hanna and went home. It was just Liam and her in the little waiting room. They would occasionally see one or two patients being rolled in. Liam studied Hanna. He has been for a while. She did notice but chose to ignore it ths first few minutes. "What's the deal, Liam?" She finally asked. He sat beside her, "There's something about you, Marin," he said. "What?" She asked, confused. "I can't quite put my finger on it. But I will figure it out eventually," Liam shrugged. Hanna narrowed her eyes at him, "Why?" She asked. "Because. I've fallen in love with Aria. And if you think you can get between us, you're absolutely wrong. I plan on marrying her, of course, when the time is right." Liam grinned. "I've spent a lot of time with Aria over the past couple of months. From the first time I saw her, I knew she was special. I'm willing to take this child in as my own. Imagine having a child with two moms," he laughed, "Not only is it rare, it's ridiculous. Who's gonna wear the pants? You?" He sat back. Hannas eyes were wet from her tears. She stood up and left.

Not a second later, she bumped into Emily. "Come here," Emily hugged Hanna. She whispered into her ear while stroking her hair, "I heard everything he said," Emily pulled herself away from Hanna, grabbed her hand and went back to Liam, who was sitting smugly on the chair. "Liam?" Emily said, she was angry. He noticed her holding a teary eyed Hanna and he smirked, "Can't fight your own battles huh?" "You don't know Hanna. There isn't anything wrong with a kid having two moms. You can talk about how much you think you'd be a good father to this child but let me tell you one thing, what you just said, proves to me and everyone who heard you, that you're just a narcissistic asshole who thinks only about himself. If you were a real man, you wouldn't belittle a woman or anyone, for that matter. Aria doesn't deserve someone like you. With all the trauma she's been through, she deserves someone who would respect the world. Someone who will stand for what's right, who would love her unconditionally. Who would raise this child with morals and ethics. And darling, that ain't you. Your chances with her are slim. Considering the fact that Hanna is her best friend and Aria will never choose a guy, especially you, over Hanna. If you're smart, you'd walk out that door and keep things between you and Aria on a strictly professional level." Emily glared at him. A security guard was sent over to the three of them, "Is there a problem?" He asked. Emily shook her head, "He was just leaving." Liam looked at Emily then at the officer, "I'll help you out," the officer smiled at Liam. He didn't seem to have much of a choice. Liam grabbed his jacket and left.

"Thank you," Hanna hugged Emily again. "Also, how in the world are you here?" She asked. "Weren't you supposed to be in Asia?" Emily pulled away from Hanna and they sat. "Africa. And my group recruited over 250 new volunteers this year. More hands, more work. Project was finished before we knew it. Spencer phoned me when I was at the airport, I was gonna surprise Aria." Emily shrugged. "If it weren't for those volunteers, who knows when I'd be home. Enough about me. Tell me about you and Ar," Emily smirked.


End file.
